Les rêves de lycoris
by FairyVocallen
Summary: Je rêve de lui chaque nuit et chaque jour. Mon ange. Je le cache si bien pourtant mais je sais que lui l'a deviné, Rasiel. il essaye de me le voler et je sais qu'il va y arriver alors je préfère me bercer d'illusions et y rester. Fran, tu aimes les lycoris?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je suis là, allongé, regardant ce ciel rouge au dessus de moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas entendre le vent, je ne peux pas parler, je reste juste planté là. Je ne respire plus, j'ai les yeux ouverts et regarde encore et encore ce rouge profond servant de ciel à cet endroit. Cet endroit ? Où suis-je d'ailleurs ? Une voix m'appelle mais je ne bouge pas. J'arrive enfin à respirer et à bouger. Je me relève en position assise et regarde autour de moi. Des lycoris, elles sont si belles, si rouges, si envoûtantes. Je survole de ma main ces magnifiques fleurs. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur leur parfum si agréable. Quelques minutes. Je cesse tout mouvement et ouvre mes yeux fermés puis je te vois. Tu es assis, entrain de dormir près d'un tronc d'arbre. Ce spectacle si beau fait battre mon cœur de plus en plus fort chaque seconde. Tu commences a ouvrir tes yeux endormies et me regarde. Vert. De si beau yeux verts ne peuvent exister. Je rêve ? Ne me réveillez pas. Laissez-moi ici avec cet ange aux ailes noirs de jeais. Mon corps devient lourd, je suis fatigué. Je ne veux pas partir ! Ne me faîtes pas quitter mon paradis. Je veux rester avec cette créature irréelle et réelle à la fois. Tu me regarde sombrer dans le sommeil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisser partir ? Ne veux-tu pas rester avec moi ? Je veux aller tellement plus loin dans ce rêve qui est mon repos eternel. Lâchez-moi dans cet enfer si enivrant que même dieu ne pourrait m'y arracher sans une rage et une violence énormes. Rien ni absolument personne existante ou pas ne me feras requitter ce bonheur et cet amour que je ressens en ce doux et inlassable mal rongeant la passion de nos deux âmes meurtrie par l'impossibilité qu'on a d'aimer. Toi, mon ange noir aux yeux de sang qui, à jamais, me sereras dans ses bras. Tous ces pleurs que j'entends ne me ferons te quitter. En ce lieu, où notre amour est né cinq ans auparavant, nous serons à jamais réunis. Du sang, des larmes, toi, moi et nos baisers. Mon ange, de battre mon cœur a cessé.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'avais longuement hésitée à postée cette histoire et finalement voilà je la poste ! J'ai peur… Reviews ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Rouge. Encore et toujours ce rouge. Il me hante chaque nuit et se montre devant moi chaque jour. Ce rouge si beau ne fait que me combler de bonheur. Face à lui, je suis sans cesse désarmé. Il est si adorable, si mignon, si frèle, si fragile. Le regarder écrase ma peine et tut mes souffrances en embrasant mon cœur. Mon ange, mon pur miséricordieux, mon doux et tendre amour, l'âme de mon cœur. Ma passion me dévore et tes yeux rayonnants dans mon cœur ne font qu'accélérer ses battements incessants. Tes formes sveltes danse magnifiquement entre les lycoris de ce jardin si bien entretenu par des soins, venant du ciel, avec une extrême douceur. Je ne peux pas t'approcher, je ne peux pas te parler, je ne peux pas te toucher, je ne peux que te regarder au fil des jours. Ne faire que te regarder encore et encore, heure après heure, jour après jour. Pourquoi ne me remarques-tu pas ?

Ne peux-tu me voir et me regarder longuement tout comme moi. J'entends les lycoris t'appeler, te quémander encore plus de gentillesse et encore plus de sourires radieux. Tu es si enchanté que tu leur réponds en riant de bon cœur. Peut-il m'aimer comme je l'aime? Mon ange. Tu sembles si triste. Montre-moi. Montre-moi tout, tes peines, tes craintes, tes amours, tes envies mélés avec toutes les molécules de ton corps. Il fait nuit et je m'en vais de ce champ rempli de tous nos sentiments. Bonne nuit, mes très chères illusions de tristesse. Je me rappelle mon dernier rêve sur toi et moi :

Tu es dans mes bras, m'embrassant, me caressant les cheveux tendrement. Je suis si heureux, j'ai besoin de toi encore plus que d'habitude, je veux que tu sois mien et uniquement mien. Abandonne-le. Jette lui ta trahison au visage. Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas. Parle-moi, touche-moi, embrasse-moi, appartiens-moi. Les lycoris nous regardent. Elles nous fixent et chantent pour que notre amour ne cesse jamais. Tu répètes mon prénom à chaque minute qui passe. Tu ne veux plus me lâcher, tu m'aimes, je t'aime, on s'aime. Une fois. J'arrêterais après, promis, mon ange noir. Je te caresse lentement, sans te brusquer, tendrement, inlassablement. Je ne suis pas rassasié, j'ai encore faim de toi. Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus le supporter, je veux t'entendre soupirer mon prénom. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter, embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps. Les lycoris épousent parfaitement tes formes dansantes à chacun de mes baisers. Mon désir l'emporte et je t'allonge sur le sol.

Je caresses encore et encore tes doux cheveux, éfleures tes joues de mes lèvres, je laisse ma passion m'emorter dans ton regard ne cessant de me fixer. Tes bras fin m'enlace par le cou, tu me ramènes vers toi, me colle à toi et m'embrasse d'une façon provocante et attirante. Tu me laisses t'entraîner dans la mer pleine de vagues de plaisirs plus violentes les unes que les autres. Je ne marrêtes plus, je continus encore plus violement, je ne retires plus mes mains. Enfin. Tu es mien. Cet homme perverti ne pourrais jamais rien y changer. ô Dieu, je t'en prie, arrête de m'envoyer de si belles illusions. Ayez pitié de moi et je vous jure sur mes rêves passionés que je vous respecterais jusqu'à la mort de mon frère. ô ange de mon cœur, offre-moi ton amour et tes peurs. Que chaque molécules de ton corps entrent en ébulition en sentant mon regard sur elles.

ô toi qui hantes mes nuits et mes jours, enchante-moi de tes yeux si profonds, aime-moi avec toute ton âme, brise mon cœur en mille morceaux pour le faire se reconstruire avec tes baisers, paralyse mon être avec tes larmes que tu m'auras offertes dans l'extase. Nos deux cœurs liés dans une danse aussi frénétique que les flammes de l'enfer. Nous sommes consumés par un amour aussi brûlant qu'un feu follet en hiver. Le ballet entre nos corps fini, je sombre encore plus profondément dans le sommeil au point d'y périr encore plus rempli de joie que jamais.

Fran ma précieuse et adorable petite grenouille. Tu me regarde toujours aussi indifférent. Je t'aime et toi tu ne remarque rien. Tu ne vois que mon frère… Cet épsèce de p'tit prince au rabais. Je vous ai surpris un soir, mon cœur c'est brisé en mille morceaux. Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré. Après je vous ai vu tout le temps fourré ensemble, vous ne vous quittiez plus. Au secours que j'hurlais dans ma tête. Fran abandonne-le et rejoins-moi je t'en prie et si tu ne le peux pas alors… Je te récupérereais à n'importe quel prix. Je ferais tout pour toi Fran… Je vais tuer Rasiel et prendre sa place dans tes bras ! Je le jure sur mon statut de prince Fran, ma précieuse petite grenouille que je vais t'avoir à tout prix !

Voilà c'était le chapitre 1 ! Excusez-moi du retard, je corrigeais mes fautes d'orthographe… Bah on y peut rien. Reviews ?


	3. MESSAGE

Ohayo gozaimasu ! Je suis désolé de vous decevoir mais il n' auras pas de nouveau chapitre pendant toute les vacances !

Je suis en pause de Noël et de nouvel an donc on se retrouveras donc à la rentrée

arivederci Minna !

Fairyvocallen


End file.
